It's just a secret
by canyheartss22
Summary: A new op is in town someone from Annie's past and a long time friend of Auggie. What happens when she reforms her friendship with Auggie? what if she tells one of Annie's darkest secrets? Annie has a score to settle with the new op what will Auggie think
1. the start of something

**This is the beginning of a 20. ch (or so) story. I plan on lots of twists a turns to keep you hanging on! I do have big ideas. Also the story starts kind of a the start of an hinted A/A BUT they will be together (someday)**

**Also please read & review i would love to hear your thoughts or ideas, maybe even some tips! **

* * *

><p>Annie may appear to have a great life, but everyone has a past. Annie lives in a world of deception, where there's always something to hide. In this world everyone has secrets so it's only fair she have one. Problem is she works for the CIA, a place where secrets are impossible to keep. They have a file on everyone. Try if you will but the stones you've hidden your lies under will always be turned. In this world you can't even trust a rock to keep your secrets. Ask Annie she can tell you how to hide them. The advice Annie will give may shock but you should trust her, she learned first hand. She'll say something that may seem ruthless, but it's the only way to keep those buggers. After all Annie can tell you , <em>the only way to keep a secret is if the only people who know are dead. <em>Trust her she knows.

Everyday Annie works hard to keep her life private but when you work for the CIA it's nearly impossible. Everyday she avoids the topic of her past, so why should today be any different? Only today that seemed unlikely because today is the day Annie Walker's past comes back to haunt her. It started off routine, she got coffee for her co-worker, Auggie, as well as a cup for herself. Auggie has always been picky when it comes to his food, maybe it was because he couldn't see it. When you work for the CIA trust doesn't come easily and add being blind and you'll end up with paranoia. Not that anyone around the DPD didn't understand Auggie's wary ways. Annie found that his cautiousness was one of the qualities that made him so mesmerizing. Auggie though always wary took the cup from Annie immediately. He trusted her and she was thankful for that.

Annie leaned against the side of desk causing her black skirt ride up her legs. She quickly smoothed out the bunched marital. Auggie glanced in her direction confused by her sudden pause in monologue. She gave a little giggle as he reached a hand out to find her. His face that was plastered in confusion now wore a soft smile. Damn the man has a cute face even Annie melted when she saw those dimples. Auggie swiftly pulled his hand away from her knee and leaned back in his chair. He gently inhaled and closed his eyes. Though he never looked directly at her Annie still felt the loss of his warm gaze.

"Did you hear the news?" Auggie asked opening his eyes again.

"No, Did something happen." Annie replied concern lining her voice

"It's nothing bad, in fact I'm quite excited." Auggie paused slightly and then continued "The DPD is getting a new op."

"Really?" Annie asked her voice rising an octave

"Yeah, she's actually a really good friend of mine." Auggie said fondness consuming his voice

"Oh yeah? What's she like?" Annie questioned

"Well we trained together at the farm. We even entered the CIA together but she was transferred to another unit. I've missed her though, we haven't talked in months."

"Well if you like her I'm sure we'll get along." Annie teased

"I'm sure you'll be fast friends." Auggie replied with his award winning smile

KNOK! KNOK!

Annie regretfully pulled her gaze away from Auggie only to be met by Jai's smiling face. Without any further hesitation Annie signaled for Jai to come in. Jai gave a small nod and slid open the glass door, removing the invisible barrier between Annie's safe haven and the rest of the world. Auggie greeted Jai as he swiftly entered the room. Jai gave him a small hello and then turned toward Annie. He announced that the entire DPD was gathering in the briefing room for a meeting. Auggie gave him a half-hearted thanks and reposition his chair to allow him to get up. Annie smiled slightly and stood offering Auggie her arm. It was a small gesture but it meant the world to Auggie, it meant she was offering him her sight. Auggie gently grasped her elbow and allowed Annie to lead him.

Annie led Auggie through the twists and turns of the DPD until they came to an I.D scan. Annie lightly patted Auggie on the arm signaling for him to release his grip on her. Auggie's touch lingered on Annie's arm for a second but then he removed it with a nod. Auggie then placed his thumb on the futuristic looking scan pad. The machine gave a small beep of approval. Annie brushed past Auggie and also place her thumb on the pad a waited for the beep. After the machine beeped there was a loud clicking noise and suddenly the cream colored walls slid open. It was weird but the CIA did have some spy movies to beat. Frankly Annie thought the idea was for the tech ops so they could feel like spies, cause after all who doesn't love a little action.

Auggie once again took Annie's arm and they entered the room. The room was buzzing with people, people Annie had never seen. She knew the DPD was big but she had no idea there were this many ops. Letting her eyes sweep over the room she finally spotted Joan. Joan was the head of the DPD, Annie often compared the woman to a mama lion. While she might look elegant and reserved her claws come out quick if you threaten her ops. Truth be told Annie respected the woman even admired her, which was rare seeming that Annie hardly ever regarded anyone but herself. Joan feeling Annie's stare looked in her direction and gave her a small nod in greeting. Joan quickly made her way to the platform at the front of the room. She stood still for a moment and then called everyone to attention.

"Hello, Everyone." Joan called in a firm voice, causing the chattering to stop. Heads turned in her direction waiting for her next remark.

"First I would like to say, thank you all for coming." Joan said as if they had a choice. "I know that this meeting was planed last minute, but I have just been informed of some very exciting news." Joan paused for affect. "Today we have a new op joining the DPD. Her name is Ellie Parker."

Joan signaled to a woman around Annie's age to join her. The woman was of average height, and was fairly slender. Nothing really stood out except for her dark brown hair. She was pretty though, even rivaled Annie's good looks. Yet they looked to be polar opposites. While Annie had blonde hair and sun kissed skin, Ellie seemed to have dark hair and milky skin. The only similarity seems to be the matching look of hatred in each others eyes. The looks they wore almost seemed predatory, yet no one could figure out which one was the prey. Annie though lost in though replaced the look with a composed mask, allowing the attention to be returned Ellie.

"It's so nice to finally be here." Ellie said with forced smile. "I know my transfer might be sudden, but I look forward to working with all of you." having finished her introduction Ellie stepped down from the platform and mingled into the crowd.

Auggie looked as if he could barely contain his excitement as Ellie gave her speech. He'd missed Ellie they'd been such good friends. If only Ellie hadn't have been transferred in the first place. It's actually hard to believe the two had anything in common but they bonded over training at the farm. Auggie was to deep in thought to feel Annie pull her arm out of his grasp. Yet Auggie knew she hadn't left his side, her light grape fruit scent still surrounded him. A new scent became present, it smelled of jasmine and Auggie knew that meant Ellie was here. Confirming his thought Ellie reached a hand out a stroked his shoulder.

"Hello Auggie." Ellie greeted with a soft voice

"Ellie, I'm glad you're here." Auggie responded with a happy tone causing Ellie to giggle. Auggie could barely contain his excitement as he reached Annie's arm. Annie was startled by his sudden gesture but still accepted it.

"Ellie, I want you to meet someone."

"Oh, you mean Annie? We know each other." Ellie sated

"And how lovely it is to see you again, Ellie." Annie replied with fake happiness

"What's it been six years? And you never called how sweet." Ellie chirped

"Look at you, six year yet your exactly the same." Annie said in a candy coated voice. "But I have." and with that Annie turned her back and walked away from the only thing that was left of the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! I want your feedback <strong>


	2. The waiting game

**I'm going to try to have longer chapters from here on out. I don't know if the length make the story seem slow but i'll try not to write to may filler chapters.**

**ALSO UPDATES WILL BE EVERY TUESDAY & FRIDAY!**

**in this chapter lots of things are happening!**

**Read & Review (tips are welcome as well) **

* * *

><p>If today was any other Annie would bring Auggie his coffee, but today wasn't any other day. Today was different, today lines were being drawn. Not the kind of lines that establishes boundaries, but the kind that establishes how things are going to be. It was only natural for things to change now that a new operative , Ellie Parker, joined the DPD. Ellie was a friend of Auggie's, and also a figure from Annie's past. Ellie brought darkness back into Annie's life. The same darkness she'd spent years trying to fight. In the end the darkness was always hovering above her. It never left, it constantly reminds her of what she's done. She manages to hide it from the people around her but she's still aware of it's existence. Over the years Annie found a way to ignore it's seductive cries of longing. However, now that Ellie was a part of daily life ignoring the darkness would be impossible. Annie would have to watch her back to make sure no secrets escaped from the abyss.<p>

Annie walked the halls of the DPD in deep thought. Her thoughts drifted to yesterdays events. Yesterday, had brought a terrible package to Annie's door step. At first Annie thought it to be some cruel joke that fate was playing on her. Then she realized that not even fate could be this cunning. The only possible explanation is the one she wanted to avoid, Ellie. Ellie and Annie had been good friends back in the day, but all friendships and a turn limit. Not even their relationship could stand the horror of that night. That night was the kind of night you wish you could erase, just rewind it a pretend it didn't happen. Annie found that the sins she committed that night were unforgivable no matter how hard she repents. Life just has a way of screwing you over then laughing in your face.

Annie's thoughts came to a sudden halt as Auggie and Ellie enter the DPD. Auggie walked with his hand placed lightly on Ellie's elbow. That wasn't what bothered Annie. What really made her skin crawl was that the two looked close. Don't get her wrong she isn't jealous that Auggie has friends. The problem is that he is friends with that particular person. Annie knows that it isn't fair to hate Ellie just because she knows about her past, but Ellie more than knew the past she lived it. Ellie went through the same loss Annie did, but Ellie didn't try to erase it like Annie had. Ellie just coped with the loss differently. When Annie felt lost and delirious, Ellie was rational. Annie believed it was that way because Ellie wasn't trapped in like she was. Ellie didn't see that night every time she closed her eyes, instead Ellie got to blame Annie. Annie can still feel her hatred when they come in to contact.

Ellie gave Annie a slight grimace as she passed her by. Annie couldn't help but let out an amused giggle at the face she was all to familiar with. Ellie always gave the same expression when she was displeased with someone, she'd often given the look to Annie in the time they'd known each other. In response to Annie's giggle Auggie slightly cocked his head in question. He released his grasp on Ellie and turned in Annie's direction. Auggie was glad that it was Annie's laugh he heard. He was worried about her after the way she acted yesterday. He mumbled her Annie's name in question, wondering if it was Annie he'd really heard. Annie opened her mouth to answer Auggie but Ellie tugged his arm slightly.

When Ellie spotted Annie from across the room she knew it would be impossible to avoid her. Ellie had no choice but to face Annie head on. If she had not been leading Auggie she would've just changed her route, but seeing as Annie was in the way of the less cluttered path she had no choice. Gently patting Auggie's arm where it rested on her elbow, Ellie began to walk. Auggie not being able to see, Ellie spotting Annie was confused by her momentary silence. He turned his head with the intent to ask, but was distracted by a laugh. Familiarity flooded Auggie's ears as he realized the laugh belonged to Annie. It wasn't the neurotic giggle Annie so often used but instead it was lined with amusement. Auggie called Annie's name hoping for an answer but was interrupted when Ellie gently tugged on his arm.

"Hello to you too, El." Annie called after them slightly amused

"Hello, Annie." Ellie replied turning to face Annie. Auggie quickly took a hint and he too turned in Annie's direction

"Annie's here?" Auggie piped in excitement filling his voice

"Oh, sorry Aug." Annie mumbled walking toward him. She stood near him and lightly stroked his arm, so that he knew she where she was. After rubbing his arm, she slowly let her hand drop to her side.

"Annie, I'm so glad we'll be working together." Ellie said in a sarcastic tone

"It'll be like old times." Annie replied

"How do you two know each other?" Auggie interrupted not be able to hold back the question

"We met in boarding school. My dad was sick of dragging my sister and me along on his assignments, so he settled on boarding school." Annie explained

"If it were him, I'd would've left you in the middle of no where." Ellie snapped causing a snort to escape from Annie

"You might find this hard to believe, but some people actually find me charming. " Annie said "I'd stay and chat but it seems Joan is calling a briefing." Annie nodded in Joan's direction for Ellie's benefit.

Ellie mumbled something along the lines of "come on Auggie" but it was hard to hear. Annie's fake smile fell to the ground as the two walked away. Rather than falling behind them, Annie settled for a different route. It really wasn't fair that Annie threw Auggie under the bus. She didn't want him to choose a side, she just wanted to assess Ellie's threat level. Which seemed to be helpful because she now knew that Ellie didn't have plans to drop a bomb anytime soon. However that still didn't mean that Ellie wouldn't let a few secrets slip now and then. Annie smiled to her self as she thought of the younger version of herself, but composed herself as she entered the briefing room.

It seemed that everyone had already gathered next to the monitors as Annie slipped into the room. Annie swiftly arranged herself in the back, not to disturb Joan. Joan had already taken to the platform. She was informing the group about a weapon smuggling in to Africa. Apparently a U.S mob was supplying a terrorist group with weapons. If that wasn't bad enough it seemed that the F.B.I was already observing the group.

"Ellie, this will be your first assignment. You will go under cover as a rookie mobster. Auggie will be your handler since you to are already acquainted." Joan barked "Annie you'll go to Africa and pose as a middle man. You'll be in charge of marking which crates contain weapons."

Joan dismissed everyone after briefing them on the protocol of the mission. As much as she was dreading working with Ellie, Annie was excited for this operation. Annie might have her differences when it comes to other ops but once she enters the field she'll protect them with her life. Annie wasn't concerned for Ellie though, she'd known her long enough to know that she could take care of herself. Now all that was left to do was meet Auggie for the tech equipment they'd need. Auggie always supplied the newest gadgets.

Annie walked in to Auggie's office only to see that Ellie had beaten her. Typical. Annie greeted the two in order to announce her presence. She was rewarded with a quick hello from Auggie. Then it was back to business as usual. Auggie pasted out ear pieces and encrypted cell phones. He gave Annie GPS tracking stickers to place on the crates, once in Africa. He gave me a quick good luck and then turned his focus to Ellie.

* * *

><p>The flight to Africa was long and cramped. The CIA should really think about switching to first class, maybe that would cut down on travel stress. Not that they would even listen to the idea<p>

Annie rubbed her neck as she looked for her bags in luggage check. It had been two day since the mission had started. Ellie was undercover in New York as a rookie mobster. Now all that was left to do on her part was gathering Intel. Until the information reached Annie, she was stuck waiting. Not that she minded ,Sudan ,had some interesting tourist spots and it was always nice to explore other cultures.

It had been three days when Annie finally received word from Auggie. The instructions were fairly simple. Infiltrate the shipped dock and get close enough to place the trackers on the crates. It sounded simple but it was easier said then done. Annie ran in to a bump when she trying to sneak into the shipping yard. It turned out each employee had a card to gain access to certain shipments. Annie had only one choice. She had to attack one of staff without drawling attention to herself.

Annie took a deep breath and wedged herself between the large shipping pods. She had to get close enough to read the numbers, identifying the shipment. Slowly reaching for her binoculars, Annie checked for passing staff members. When she was sure the coast was clear she pulled the binoculars up to her eyes. She searched the dock for pods coded with the sequence X04-G19-N7Y. At first she didn't spot the pod but it had just been lifted off a boat.

Damn, Annie cursed to herself. If the pod had just reached the ship yard employees were bound to be buzzing around it until night fall. That gave her one option, waiting. She would have to wait until dark to get close to the crate. It also meant she'd be stuck attacking a night guard. That never went well. She'd have to attack from behind or risk being exposed. If she was caught there was only one other option, killing the person who saw her.

Annie had been waiting for night to fall for five hours. The hardest part about waiting was not getting caught, because you were there for a longer period of time you had to avoid the work crew for longer. Waiting went off with out a hitch. However the hardest part was about to begin.

Annie hid between the pods until the last employee left the shipping lot. She ran to the other side of the lot, and stopped at the correctly coded pod. She wedged herself in between the pods sides and silently waited for the night guard. She heard whistling off in the distance and knew the guard was quickly approaching. Anticipation built in her limps causing a wave of adrenaline to hit. She focused her thoughts. She had to get this right she only had one shot. If she missing things would go haywire for the entire team. She zoned back in on the guard just I time to see him walk past her pod.

Once the guard was placed ahead of hiding spot she jumped out. Taking a deep breath Annie lifted a pair of binoculars. Sneaking up behind the man, Annie slammed the binoculars in to the back of his head. She'd hit him just hard enough to knock him out, but hard enough he'd feel it next week. Once she was sure he was out cold she searched his body for the scan card. It was relatively easy to find, thank gosh. Figuring out how it worked was a different story. The card required a finger scan along with the swipe. So Annie lifted the unconscious man off the ground and placed his thumb on the pad. She let the man slump back to the ground. Taking out the scan card, she kick the man aside. Annie swiped the card across the scanner then, the door gave a click signaling it was unlocked.

Before Annie could place the tracking devices on the crates she had to make sure the guard was secure. She took roped from her bag and tied it around his hands and feet. She also blindfolded the man just to be careful. Annie wasn't taking any chances. She'd rather no one die on this mission. After she'd finish tying him up she entered the pod.

The pod was dark and smelled of mold but Annie took in a breath of relief anyway. She searched her bag for a flashlight, and the GPS stickers. Suddenly a soft click sounded in her ear. Auggie's velvety voice filled her ear with instructions. Annie quickly followed his directions, sure not to miss a step.

"Well done , Annie." Auggie complemented as Annie placed the last GPS tracker.

"I couldn't have done it with out you." Annie responded in a low voice

Auggie paused for a second then asked "Have you gotten out yet?"

"Not quite yet. I still don't know if I'm in the clear." Annie replied

A noise sounded from the far side of the shipping lot causing Annie's pulse to spike.

"Hold on Annie, Ellie's beeping in." Auggie called through the ear piece

When Annie looked up from the crates she saw a man staring directly at her. Annie had forgotten the possibility that there might be another guard and now she was caught.

"Auggie,wait -" Annie cried as the man approached her.

* * *

><p><strong>please take the time to REVIEW <strong>

_Do you think the story could use a little more of something?_

_Well tell me in the review section! _


	3. Everything's changing

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry i couldn't update Friday but on the bright side another update with be her tomorrow! **

**COVERT AFFAIRS AIRS TOMORROW (ps. today 10/31 is Piper's B-day)**

**So excited! **

**please review**

* * *

><p>Auggie was pacing his office in worry, Annie had been missing for three days. He'd done everything in his power to find her. In the end, his tactics seemed useless. To make matters worse Joan asked him to stand down. Her request had just set him more on edge. The last three days questions had been racing through his head non stop. One question in particular kept reappearing, Is she dead? Surly she couldn't be, he refused to think like that. If she was dead, he would be the cause. He was distracted by another operative calling in for a check point! Even if that operative was a friend he should've let Stu handle it! Annie hadn't escaped yet, and he didn't even stick around long enough to find out if she did. Annie is his friend and he hadn't even made sure she was safe. He couldn't stand it he had to know what happened to Annie, that way he wouldn't feel so horrid.<p>

Ellie had walked by Auggie's office several times in the last few days. She had finished her mission two days ago, when she reentered the DPD everyone seemed to be in havoc. She soon found out that is was because a fellow operative, Annie , had gone missing. Even now the DPD still reeked of chaos. The sate of the DPD wasn't really bothered Ellie, it was the mental state of her friend, Auggie, that bothered her. She had finally had enough when she saw Auggie shouting to himself. Ellie gave one long knock on his office door and waited for him to reply. At first the dark haired man made no acknowledgement of hearing the knock , but the he raised his hand a signaled for the guest to come in.

"Auggie, what are you doing?" Ellie asked not bothering to greet him

"I'm trying to figure out a plan, to find Annie." Auggie replied

"Why?" Ellie asked in a crude manner

"Because she's missing ,El! Have you not been paying attention the last few days?" Auggie spat

"No, I know she's missing but, why are you trying to find her? Isn't that Joan's job."

(Auggie then located his chair with his laser cane a took a seat still facing Ellie.)

"It's my fault She's gone, El" Auggie sighed

"NO IT"S NOT! Auggie listen to me Annie underestimated her opponent he she gone caught." Ellie said her voice growing softer as she went on

"El, I don't want to talk about this right now." Auggie said dismissing her

As Ellie exited Auggie's office, as Joan came around the corner. The two almost bumped into one another but Ellie dogged her at the last moment. Joan followed Ellie with her eyes as she stormed off. Joan was almost tempted to ask Ellie why she was so upset, but decided against it because she looked ready to bite someone's head off. Shaking her head Joan came to a stop at Auggie's office doors. Peaking her head in she asked if he was in the mood for company. He looked as if he was going to throw her out, but he instead signaled for her to enter.

As Joan entered his office Auggie clenched his fists. He knew that Joan had some news of Annie or else she wouldn't even bother stopping by. Honestly, Auggie was sick of the company entering his office. If Joan had not been his boss he'd would've sent her away. Taking a deep breath Auggie turned toward the sound of clacking necklaces. Joan always wore jewelry so it was easy to identify were she was. Now facing Joan, Auggie offered her a questioning look.

"I have some news on Annie." Joan cut to the chase "She's contacted the U.S embassy, and is now on a flight back to the U.S."

Relief washed over Auggie. Words couldn't describe how glad he was to know Annie was safe. All the guilt, and pain he'd been feeling the last few days vanished. All that was left was exhaustion, he thanked Joan and headed toward an ATV room to take a nap. He knew Joan wouldn't mind since he hadn't left the office in three days.

* * *

><p>After Annie's flight had landed Jai met her at the airport. Jai looked sad as she approached him. She realized that she had to look like crap, and that look of sadness was really one of pity. She decided not bring it up because she wasn't really in the mood to argue. So instead she slid in to the car he'd arrived in. Annie closed her eyes as Jai entered the car behind her. She kept eyes closed the entire trip not wanting to see the look of pity that painted his face. Nether of the two talked until they reached Langley.<p>

As Annie stepped through the doors of the DPD she was met by emptiness. She figured the rest of the employees had gone to the briefing room for the mission. However her guess seemed to be wrong because Joan waved her into her office. In Joan's office stood Auggie, Ellie and Stu. Annie looked at her questioningly but Joan motion her to sit. Taking a seat Joan called for Stu and Ellie to meet her out in the hall way. As the two stood, Auggie found his way next to Annie.

"Annie?" Auggie whispered into her ear

Annie ignored Auggie because she knew if she spoke to him she'd break down. Auggie must have sensed this and did all the talking. He'd just kept repeating how sorry he was. When Annie felt she couldn't stand it any more Auggie stretched out his hands to find her face. His hand gently cupped her face and he ran his thumbs across her bruised checks. His thumbs gently moved to stroked her eyelids closed, and she sat there letting him soothe her from the beatings. His left thumb brushed against her lower lip causing her to slightly part her lips. Her let out a cry as he touched the knitting, new skin of her lip. Auggie then let he hands fall not wanting to discover anymore of the pain she'd been through.

All Auggie wanted to do in that moment was hold Annie. He wanted to erase all the suffering his friend had endured because of him. Stroking Annie's face he came to know the torture she'd suffered. Although he knew to wounds on her face would heal, he still felt incredible guilt. He knew she had to have suffered emotional scars as well. He just wanted to removed such vial memories from her head and hold her until she felt strong again. He wanted those things but he knew he couldn't have them. He had to let her grow from all the pain she'd been through.

"What did they do to you, Annie?" Auggie whispered

Annie opened her mouth to answer but then was interrupted by Joan and the others reentering the room. Ellie seemed to have a look of happiness as she brushed Annie aside a made room for herself to sit next to Auggie. If Annie wasn't so frazzled she'd has made a stupid comment to her, but instead she complied. As she scooted closer to Stu she was vaguely aware of Joan watching her.

"I know you have been though a lot these last few days." Joan directed at Annie "But I have reached a decision, From now until further notice, Stu will be your handler not Auggie. Please try to understand Auggie and El seem comfortable working together and you've worked with Stu a few times and you get along just fine."

"I understand." Annie said quietly

"Good, now Stu will take you to the medical center." Joan replied "Oh, and Annie…"

"I know." Annie replied

Stu stood from the couch and offered Annie his hand. Annie slowly took a hold of his out stretched hand and thanked him. As Annie stood she slightly stumbled because of the pain in her lower legs. Stu offer her an arm to support her as they walked, but she politely declined stating that she could do it herself. Upon hearing this Ellie snorted, "That's so like you Annie. Never accepting help even though you obviously need it." Annie brushed her comment aside and started walking a head of Stu.

"Auggie, you are no longer allowed to meddle into Annie's affairs. Stu will handle her." Joan's voice faded

* * *

><p><strong>please review! <strong>

**tips are welcomed**

_oh and please don't stop following this fanfic because covert affairs is airing _


	4. The Things I Thought I Knew

**READ! READ!**

_So sorry for the late update but the last week has been busy!_

_anyhow i wanted to leave you with a little treat!_

_Here are the images of our characters and** how i see them**, **Annie and Auggie are played by the original cast** _

_Annie: ._

_Auggie: .com/MediaBin/Content/100913/News/Todays_News_Our_Take/1_mon/100913covertaffairs__

_Ellie:. _

* * *

><p>Annie studied herself in the mirror, allowing her to face herself for the first time in weeks. Everything about Annie had changed in just a short period of time. She hadn't altered her appearance, but she could barley recognize herself. The woman staring back at her in her reflection looked, sad. Annie had changed; her sun-kiss skin lacked coloring, her once voluminous blonde hair now laid bodiless, her eyes that once held so much emotion were inscrutable. Slowly razing a hand, Annie came to rest her hand on her check. Her lips slightly parted, releasing a small gasp as the reflection imitated her movements. Annie had half expected the woman to be an illusion. She felt a pang shame as she consumed her appearance. She'd once been so young and full of life, now all that remand was a shell of her former self, a brainless robot that only ran on orders.<p>

A piece of some buried part of her broke lose, causing deep agony within her soul. It was a part of her that she'd hidden under years of misery. Annie didn't want to be that girl again, she couldn't, it hurt too much. She didn't want to hurt like that again, she might not make it out. Looking up at her reflection, Annie had finally decided. She would be strong. If she was going to dig this hole she had to dig it deep so that the "her" she'd once been could never be found. Annie would protect herself at whatever cost.

Annie stepped out of the restroom with a new personality. Though Annie knew she would never completely change, she could act like she had. She hadn't seen her fellow co-workers in weeks, and if she had seen them it was always brief. Knowing that she had a new handler and different responsibilities, her co-works wouldn't find the change in her odd. Even if they did suspect something she could be very convincing, it was one of her talents. Annie then pushed through the doors of the DPD with her game face on.

* * *

><p>Joan saw Annie enter the DPD through the glass windows of her office. Annie had changed since the last time She'd seen her. Annie now walked with a poise that Joan had never seen before. Annie matched her stride with a equally surprising, look of apathy. The look made Joan realize that she'd underestimated Annie. Joan thought that I would take Annie years to reach a level of indifference that was required to take on large missions. Joan almost felt scared to allow Annie to take on higher level missions. All Joan ever wanted to do was protect her operatives but you can protect someone from the evils of the world if they're striving to face them head on.<p>

Taking a large breath Joan stood from her desk, and marched out of her office. Joan made eye contact with Annie and signaled for Annie to step into her office. Annie quickly made her way through a crowd of fellow operatives, and greeted Joan with a forced smile. She said a simple hello to Joan a entered the office.

Annie stepped in to the office and was meet by the familiar, formal décor of her bosses office. Annie made her way to the leather chair opposite of Joan desk. Taking a seat, Annie politely asked Joan what the meeting was about, with only earned her a sharp "patience" from Joan. Annie subsisted the need to roll her eyes as Joan sat in her desk chair.

"Annie, it's been brought to my attention that you are no longer suitable for the ops you've been deployed on lately." Joan said with sadness apparent in her voice.

"What are you talking about, I've completed all the missions perfectly." Annie asked astonished

"That's the point Annie, you've completed them with precision every time. Your too good for low level missions, we're upgrading you to deal with larger group operations." Joan explained

Annie relaxed into her chair and then spoke with overwhelming confidence "That's great and all, but what will these new missions require that I don't do now?"

"For one you will no longer answer to me, you'll answer to, Arthur. You will also be required to have a gun, and you will be required to kill if a mission requires it. Gathering Intel is no longer your job, you are now indispensable to the CIA." Joan explained

"So when does my new status become official?" Annie asked

"As soon as you have your handler fill out this paper work." Joan stated passing her a large folder. "Stu should be in Auggie's office he was helping him with an operation."

"Will do." Annie said gathering the folder in her hand. She silently walked to the door but then turned to face Joan "Thank you Joan, it was a pleasure working with you." her voice was almost over taken with admiration

Annie walked out of Joan's office with a look of satisfaction plastered on her face. The look never fell from her face as she made her way to Auggie's office. The look however fell to the floor as she saw Ellie laughing while Auggie spoke. Annie cursed the designer of the building for making all the office doors glass. She quickly replaced the envois look on her face with the look of coldness she worn earlier, and placed a knock on the door. Ellie looked up at Annie than whispered to Auggie.

"Come in." Auggie called swerving his chair to face the door.

Annie gently slid the doors open and entered the room, Ellie then excused herself and moved passed Annie.

"Annie? What can I do for you?" Auggie asked giving her his dimpled, school boy smile

"I thought Stu was around, but I see he's not." Annie replied unaffected by his smile "Do you know where he Is?"

"He's on lunch break, can I help you?" Auggie asked in a soft voice

"No, I'm afraid it's something only, Stu can do. Thanks anyway." Annie replied turning to walk out

"Annie, Wait!" Auggie called after her

"What is it, Auggie?" Annie said almost annoyed

"Can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"You know what I mean." he said motioning for her to come closer. And despite her better judgment Annie did just that, she slid next to him filling the spot she once spent every morning occupying

Auggie felt Annie come closer, as his heart beat in anticipation. It had been six week since he'd heard her voice, and he'd been going crazy because he could no longer guide her. She brushed passed his leg as she slipped into the spot next to him. He almost reached out to prolong contact, but he forced himself to keep his hands at his sides. Something had changed about her and it made him feel uneasy. He just need to know that that change hadn't effected there friendship because lately there had been alack of friendship between them.

Actually there'd been a lack of anything for the last few weeks no phone calls, no drinks not even a "Hi" as they passed in the halls. Auggie had one day almost pulled Annie to the side one day, just so he could shake some sense in to her, but he didn't. At the time he had no idea what she way going through and he didn't want to cause a public break down. Even if he was dieing inside from lack of comfort from her.

"We haven't talked in weeks, Annie is something wrong?" Auggie asked worry lining his voice

"No, I've just been busy lately." Annie replied almost brushing him off

"That's not it, you've changed." Auggie snapped

"Changed? What makes you think that?"

"Well for starters you're withdrawn, and you no longer have a warm presence it's just turned cold." Auggie rambled "There's even talk that Joan's going to update your status."

"She has, it will be official once Stu fills out paper work." Annie stated

Upon hearing Annie's response Auggie stood causing his chair to crash to the ground. He felt for her shoulders, once locating them squeezed them tight.

"That's too dangerous, Annie you should decline her request."

"Too dangerous, for who, me? I think you've under estimated me Auggie. I can take care of myself. Just worry about you and your operative." Annie snapped with anger pushing his hands off her

"That's not what I…"

"Save it Auggie, I don't have time to dabble with you. I have work that needs to be done." And with that Annie exited his office

"Damn it, Annie." Auggie whispered under his breath "You've changed."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! tips are welcomed <strong>

_Who do you see as Ellie?_


	5. A storm's a comin'

**Where has the time gone? haha (don't hate me)**

**Did you see I made a poster for this story! :) **

* * *

><p>They say there's always a calm before the storm, and everyone should take advantage to prepare for the rough times ahead. Annie did just that, she moved out of her sister's house to prevent the collateral damage she predicted Ellie would unleash. At this point there was know telling what Ellie was going to do. Though weeks had gone by and Annie racked her brain for any hints Ellie could have given, her attempts were futile. Ellie didn't drop any hints, not that Annie was surprised, Ellie had always been covert in her tactics. It just meant she would have to step up her game in order to prevent future damage from ensuing.<p>

Annie pulled into her usual parking spot. She'd spent the whole drive to the CIA wondering how'd she'd deal with Ellie. She pushed the thoughts aside as she exited her car. Holding a cup of coffee in hand Annie made her way to the door. Only to be momentarily distracted by the dark sky. A storm was coming, that much she was sure of. Even if the sky outside was threatening a storm, the inside of the DPD was still as lively as always. Though Annie had gotten a promotion she was still forced to take base in the DPD.

Ellie sensed Annie entering the DPD before she even had a foot through the door. Call it a sixth sense if you will, Ellie discovered she had this ability soon after she'd met Annie. Auggie must have it too because he suddenly stood up straight and looked in Annie's direction. Annie didn't seem to notice that she had eyes on her. She continued walking only pausing briefly as Auggie called her name.

"Annie?" Auggie called wondering if he'd get a response

"Hello Auggie, Ellie." Annie replied before continuing on her way

Annie finally arrived at her desk when she received a call from Stu. He'd asked her to meet in Auggie's office because they needed some help translating a fax. Thought Annie wasn't clear on the detail's of this "we" Stu spoke of she was sure it involved Ellie. Annie's suspicions were confirmed as she saw the three through the glass doors of the Tech office. Damn, the day was already off to a bad start she thought while placing two loud knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Auggie's voice quipped

Sliding the glass doors open she spotted a chair opposite Ellie. Annie quickly took a seat silently hoping the fax was short so she could translate it and be on her merry way. That wasn't the case, Stu looked her with pity as he handed her a one inch stack of papers. Ellie giggled as Annie stared at Stu in dismay.

"If I had known there was this much, I wouldn't have come." Annie stated

* * *

><p>It was only half a hour later that Annie realized she and Auggie were alone. She'd almost finished her translations but had been startled when thunder sounded. Normally Annie wouldn't have minded the thunder and continued working, but Auggie seemed troubled by the on set storm. Almost feeling motherly, Annie reached her hand across the table and began gently patting Auggie's hand.<p>

"You ok, Aug?" Annie whispered to keep Auggie's senses from going into overload.

Auggie gave no auditory response to Annie's question, only jumped at the next bolt of thunder. She knew Auggie wasn't scared of thunder, he was only startled by it because he couldn't see any warning signs. As the next round sounded, Annie reached over the desk and covered his ears. Surprise colored Auggie's face as Annie's warm hands cover his ears. He felt a slow vibration make it's way up Annie's arms and come in the contact with his skin. He could only guess that Annie was humming. Wanting to get a better sense of the song, Auggie covered Annie's hands with his own. The slow, soft vibration of her voice calmed him from the startling sounds of thunder. The two sat there for what only felt like a brief moment till Annie's hands suddenly jerked away.

"Annie?" Auggie called, his hearing assaulted by heavy rainfall

"Sorry, Aug. The power went out, It scared me." Annie replied gently giggling

The glass doors to Auggie office pulled open with a loud thud. Ellie's voice called Auggie's name over the heavy rainfall. A flash light shined on Annie's face nearly blinding her. Annie mumbled a snappy response about how Ellie she be careful with that thing, Auggie might be blind but she wasn't. This earned her a small punch in the arm as Ellie came to stand beside Auggie's desk.

"I've got some bad news" Ellie paused before going on "The power lines are down and the streets seem to be flooded, so we're stuck here over night."

"Well then, best stay away from the doors and windows." Annie quipped

Auggie playfully kicked Annie under the table before turning his attention to Ellie. Ellie kept going on about how the back up generator should be coming on. Annie couldn't stand anymore of her complaining and offered to find Joan to get information if she'd stay put. Ellie agreed handing her flash light over to Annie.

"Oh, could you get some snacks before coming back I'm kind of hungry." Ellie asked politely

"How am I supposed to carry everything back?" Annie snapped

"Hold the flash light in your mouth. You were always good at putting things in your mouth." Ellie snapped back

"I think your getting me confused with you. I'm good at putting words in other people's mouths. You're good at putting things in your mouth. Don't think I don't remember catching you and Noah in the bathroom in 10th grade." Annie replied

Auggie gave a small snort in response to Annie's comment before telling her to go check out the situation. All night could Annie make it all night with Ellie, and the night mares? Then again she had Auggie to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't long. I'll try to make it longer next chapter!<strong>

**REVIEWS/TIPS PLEASE!**


	6. Blackout

**Kind of a filler chapter, but i tried to make it interesting! There's a snippet of Annie And Ellie's past.**

**Review and comment :D**

* * *

><p>"What was Annie like in high school?" Auggie questioned Ellie over the sound of falling rain<p>

"Everyone wanted to be Annie's friend cause she was the new girl. But she hardly paid them any attention, she mainly kept to herself." Ellie paused before beginning again. "One day we had to do this huge lab in chemistry and we could choose our own partners. Everyone wanted to be Annie's partner but she refused, suddenly from across the room she made eye contact with me. I was done for; with that one look I knew she'd chosen me."

"She's just the same now." Auggie whispered

"She chose you too Auggie. I see it every time she looks at you." Ellie stated

"Did she now? I pretty sure I'm the one who picked her." A small smile played on Auggie's lips

"No Auggie she chose you. There's only one problem, I'm not going to let her have you." Ellie snapped

"But she already has me." Auggie replied with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Annie walked down the hall with a flash light in hand. The on-going storm had knocked out the power, yet the backup generator had failed to go online. Apparently Ellie had decided it was Annie's job to check the details with Joan. Of course Ellie's complaining didn't give her must of a choice.<p>

Annie's flashlight illuminated Joan's door in the darkness. Letting out a quick sigh Annie began to firmly knock on the door. There was a loud crash before a voice called 'Come in'. Without hesitation Annie opened the door and stepped inside.

"What's going on with the backup generator?" Annie asked

"The thing is old and rusty, I'm not sure if it will kick back up" Joan replied holding a laugh in

"Aren't we supposed to have sate of the art equipment?" Annie said with Frustration

Placing her hand on the door knob, Annie turned to leave.

"Wait Annie! Have you seen Stu?" Joan called

"No, it's a black out." Annie replied a smirk

Annie turned and left Joan's office and head toward the food court. Ellie wanted snack she recalled making her way down the hall. As she stalked closer to the food court the smell of food became present. An auction was occurring or so it seemed. Turkey sandwiches' should hold the three over Annie thought a she reached the counter.

"Can I get three Turkey sandwiches' and three Vitamin waters?" Annie asked the lady

"You're a luck duck miss, these are the last sandwiches." The lady said putting the items in a bag.

The sandwiches' were free of charge due to the power outage. So with food in hand Annie quickly walked back to Auggie's office.

"Thank gosh your back!'' Ellie called as Annie stepping in to the room.

Handing Ellie a sandwich and a water Annie mumbled about the old generator. Ellie complained about the lack of up keep in the CIA while Annie, unwrapped Auggie's sandwich. Placing a gentle hand on Auggie's arm Annie placed the breaded item in his grasp.

"Thanks Annie." Auggie said

"What are friends for if not to bring you food and booze?" Annie quipped

"Then are we friends?" Ellie called sarcastically

"I don't know, do you normally get the urge to beat your friends senseless?"

"Girls, Girl's play nice." Auggie intervened

"Annie doesn't play nice with others."

"Hey, in the words of the iconic hero of music as we know it; if it's not rough it isn't fun." Annie retorted

"I will never understand your love of lady gaga." Auggie chuckled.

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to sleep" Ellie complained<p>

"I believe there are pillows in blanks in the supply closet down stairs." Auggie informed

"Annie could you be a doll and go get them?" Ellie urged

"No, I went last time. It's time to learn how to fend for yourself Ellie." Annie snapped

"I don't know my way around this place, yet!" Ellie chirped

"You've been here for a month Ellie, put on your big girl pants and figure it out." Annie said

"Fine." Ellie said taking a flashlight

Then it was just Auggie and Annie.

* * *

><p><strong>ReviewComment**


End file.
